There goes my life
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: KC and Jenna's daughter growing up,and how KC thought she was a mistake in the beginning. First Song-fic.


**_All he could think about was I'm too young for this._**

**_Got my whole life ahead._**

**_Hell I'm just a kid myself._**

**_How'm I gonna raise one._**

KC Guthrie paced his small bedroom,back and forth. His girlfriend Jenna was pregnant,he was scared,but also mad. How could he had been so stupid?

His plan to leave her on her own hadn't worked,and it wasn't what he wanted,but he was in grade 10!How was he honestly supposed to raise a kid?

His own father was locked up,and things had just gotten right with his mom. His mom...She had found out and wanted to help Jenna more than anything.

Lisa Guthrie may have taken the wrong path before,but her heart was in the right place,and he couldn't blame his mom for that. He plopped down on his bed and sighed closing his eyes.

What would he do?Things were finally going good,and one thing made them come falling down all together...

**_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._**

**_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast._**

**_Oh well, those plans are long gone._**

What if he continued to make could grades and play football?He could get a scholarship,but not if he had to change diapers...

All of these thoughts ran through KC's mind as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

**_And he said,_**

**_There goes my life._**

**_There goes my future, my everything._**

**_Might as well kiss it all good-bye._**

**_There goes my life..._**

**_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later._**

**_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator._**

**_Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._**

Now 19,KC walked downstairs after taking a shower from a long day of work,to see Lily Elaine Guthrie sitting on the kitchen floor. Her curly brown hair at her shoulders,as she stared up at him with big blue eyes and a big grin.

She was three years old since last month,and the refridgerator was covered with finger paintings,and papers of different colored scribbles. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her cheek,as the same grin came over his face.

Slowly walking over to Jenna,he held Lily out as she kissed her mom's cheek,and then looked between her parents giggling and clapping her hands.

KC smiled to himself and sat her down. "Time for bed baby."

Jenna nodded. "I'll go get your bed ready." She walked upstairs and Lily turned to face KC,a finger in her mouth as she grabbed her pink teddy off the floor and walked slowly to the stairs.

KC smiled and leaned against the counter watching her.

**_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_**

**_As she fumbles up those stairs._**

**_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear._**

**_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._**

As he watched his little girl disappear out of sight,he thought to himself how quickly three years had gone by.

**_He smiles..._**

**_There goes my life._**

**_There goes my future, my everything._**

**_I love you, daddy good-night._**

**_There goes my life._**

15 years later,a small framed girl,who stood about 5'3,and wore a pair of light jeans with an Abercrombie sweatshirt,walked out to her car loading one more small pink luggage tote into the trunk.

She was heading off to college in the states,and would be traveling with her boyfriend of 3 years.

**_She had that Honda loaded down._**

**_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express._**

**_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go._**

**_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._**

KC stood out front with his long arm around Jenna's shoulder,the two watched as Lily drove off,all that was left in sight was the back of her car,as she drove farther along.

Many tears slid down Jenna's cheeks,and she wiped them away,KC told himself he wouldn't cry.

**_And he cried,_**

**_There goes my life._**

**_There goes my future, my everything._**

**_I love you._**

**_Baby good-bye._**

**_There goes my life._**

**_There goes my life._**

**_Baby good-bye_**

_KC Knew from that moment on,that the last thing Lily was,was a mistake._**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_  
**

**_Alright soooo this was my first song fic so don't attack me xD Just please review. It's really sappy,and Im really not a KC fan,but oh well!I thought it was a good idea!Song is There goes my life,by Kenny Chesney and I do not own it xD_**


End file.
